Tony in the hospital
by PgTnr1
Summary: I didn't like how it ended with Jeanne so here is a different ending. It is an AU one-shot. borrowed the idea from another writer but I don't remember who let me know and I will give credit for the main idea. AN note in side/profile page.


AN: Read another story where Tony was in the hospital and met Jeanne again and decided that I liked that plot line so I wrote my own version. Not near as good but ohh well. Hope I'm not stepping on any toes if so let me know. Fastest I ever wrote a one shot (About 10 min) so I guess it would be considered a Work in Progress but idk... enjoy

"30 year old male, sever burns to chest, back, arms, and legs, Trouble breathing, almost lost him on the way in." The paramedics told the doctors in a hurry as they got him ready for x-rays. "This man is a hero."

Jeanne heard the story before she met her patient. She heard that he had no name at the moment, was dressed in a nice suite and ran into a burning building to save a 4 year old little girl before the firemen could even take a step. As the walls were falling he curled himself around the girl and as a result he was burned badly but she had no problems except mild smoke inhalation.

This impressed Jeanne and she wanted to help this man in any way she could. First step would be to see him. When she walked in she was able to see that it was Tony. She was in shock never thinking she would see him again let alone him be one of her patients. She could tell that he was having trouble breathing and looked at his x-rays. She noticed that he had more scarring than a life time smoker would at the age of 90 and wondered what it meant.

She tried to remember what he said his real name was and after a moment it clicked. Tony DiNozzo. She told the nurses to pull up his medical records and when she saw what they said she was in sock once again and ordered someone to find Dr. Pitt as fast as possible. She then found the number for his next of kin and was surprised it was Agent Gibbs instead of a family member.

"Gibbs" a gruff voice came over the phone barking at her.

"This is Dr. Beionwa from Bethesda hospital and I have Tony DiNozzo in and it is not looking too good. You need to come in right away." Before she could even finish what she was going to say he hung up on her after informing her that he would be there.

As she was waiting for him Dr. Pitt (No relation to the actor), came rushing into her wing demanding to see DiNozzo. As he looked at Tony and his x-rays he told the rest of the staff to administer the proper medication. He shook his head.

"DiNozzo, how do you always get yourself into these things? You should know better than this."

"You seem to know him well." Jeanne said.

"Ya, we played ball against each other in collage and I blew out his knee. Ever since he had the plague I have regular check-in's with him but he always seems to find him self in trouble. Like the week he gets back on active duty he almost gets blown up then saves his boss and another girl from drowning as well as giving them both CPR to bring them back."

As he goes on Jeanne was surprised that this man she once thought of as her future husband before finding out he lied to her was a hero even to the point of risking his own health. She was wondering what else he hid from her that could make her change her mine. She knew he was an agent but didn't know what he did. She thought he was a heartless bastard that followed orders without thought of the consequences of others.

As she was thinking this, Agent Gibbs swept into the office followed by an older gentlemen with a bowtie and a young woman dressed in black looking frantic. Knowing they were here for Tony she met with them half way and skipped the pleasantries.

"He is in a coma that is partially medically induced until he is able to breath on his own. He did not hit his head, there is little additional scarring but Dr. Pitt will go over that with you later. We are concerned about the burns on his back but do believe they will heal in time with minimal scarring and no need for a skin graft."

When she was able to finish that spiel they sped into the room before she told them that only 1 person at a time for 10 minutes but figured that was all right for a moment. The older gentleman in the bow tie started talking to Dr. Pitt and she found out his name was Dr. Mallard, Gibbs leaned in real close and told Tony that he did not have permission to die and if he even though about it for a moment he would be head slapped into next week. The Goth just fretted about holding Tony's wrapped hand carefully while crying and telling Tony that he can die and better get better or she would murder him and leave no forensic evidence.

As the days wore on and Tony's condition stayed the same, though she expected that for a few more days, she saw that there was always someone in there with him. Gibbs when it was his turn would sit there and stare at him before sleeping (He normally came at night) The Goth, Abby, would come in with movie trivia books and talk miles a minute about what was going on that day, while Dr. Mallard would regale him with stories from the past. Some of which Jeanne was not sure were completely true, but no matter because he always gave her a smile.

When Tony finally woke up it was determined that there was no lasting trauma and he would get out relatively soon. Most of his burns were almost healed with little scarring only on his back. As this was going on Jeanne realized that some of the things were the same about this Tony and the Tony she knew. He seemed to like movies, was fiercely protective of his 'family', and did not like hospital food as well as wanting to get out ASAP. He seamed happy to see her and that she was doing alright.

Eventually they started talking about the past one night during a rare time he was alone. They started to get to know one another again and she realized that her feelings were still there. He was the same man she fell in love with just how they met and his profession were different.

When he was able to get out of the hospital, they decided to keep in contact. Perhaps they would be able to stay friends or even start up a real relationship this time.


End file.
